


我家有只东海猫咪 07

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 5





	我家有只东海猫咪 07

赤身裸体骑在人身上的小猫咪没有害羞，反倒是被扑倒在沙发上的人脸红到了耳朵根。李东海刚想赶紧跟人说出自己的记忆，突然时间就被定格住了，那只长着翅膀的兔子，不知道从哪里又冒了出来，只见她用两只小肥爪捂住眼睛，嘴里念念有词，

“非礼勿视，非礼勿视。你先快拿件衣服给我穿上！”

李东海抬起头看了一眼兔子，又看了一眼被定住身下的人，愣了愣，然后回房间，随意拿了一件李赫宰的衣服穿上。

“穿好了。”

在话音落下后，挥着翅膀的兔子放下了她遮眼睛的小肥爪，指着李东海说道：  
“不可以直接跟他说，如果这样，就违反了规则，那我就要把你的记忆再次收回去。”

“不直接跟他说，那我怎么办？每次亲吻，又不能变成人太久。”李东海不满意地嘟囔。

“你今天可以坚持12个小时，很不错了。不过，我还有一个让你变成人更久一点的办法，你要不要听？”兔子神神叨叨地眨巴着眼睛说道。

天使兔在看到李东海点头后，凑到人身边小声嘀咕了几句，话还没说完，听的人脸就已经通红。兔子很不屑地看了一眼，飞到一边说道，  
“你们以前又不是没有做过，有什么好害羞的。哦对了，我想了想，暂时还没有想到什么愿望，不过兔子我有一群朋友想法倒是很多。喏，这个水晶球给你，遇到你想要我帮忙的事情的时候，只要摇一摇这个水晶球，就会出现兔那群朋友的指令，完成他们的指令，兔就会出现满足你的要求。怎么样？”

李东海考虑了一下，接过水晶球，点了点头，  
“你的朋友也是兔子？”

兔子伸出一个小指头摇了摇，“当然不是，但他们都是。。。”奇怪地笑了一下，没有把话说完，就一转身消失不见了。

“你什么时候把衣服穿上的？”李赫宰回过神的瞬间，自己变成人的小猫咪已经快速把衣服穿上。

李东海想了想，也不知道该如何搪塞，于是又猛地把李赫宰扑倒吻了上去。李赫宰被吻的晕晕乎乎，自然也就忘了先前的问题，于是只是心情很好地主导着，将吻进行下去。

那么，接下来该怎样呢？李东海看着闭着眼睛吻自己的男人，心中又是紧张又是悸动，但更多的是难以言喻的失落。他还记得以前他们是怎样热烈地亲吻，他还能感受到以前没有任何间隔相拥时地体温，可是现在不一样了，李赫宰的记忆里没有他了，那么现在他还可以走到肌肤相亲的那一步吗？他脑海里又回响起方才那只兔子在他耳边说的话，犹豫了一下，狠了狠心，一把扯掉李赫宰的衣服，也不看人的表情，不管不顾地对着人的胸就是一顿猛亲。

李赫宰被自己温顺又可爱的小猫咪突然的行动给吓愣住了，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。但不得不说，心却像是快要跳出来一般。不知道为什么他的脑海里似乎浮现出了一个画面，那个眼睛湿漉漉的男孩不得要领的，像小鸡啄米似的，一下又一下在自己的胸前落下亲吻的画面。好像是来自一个遥远的梦，又好像是一个被遗失已久的落灰的记忆，而这个不知是梦还是记忆的画面完美地与眼前的场景重叠。还不及李赫宰自己思索，他的命根子就一把被他的小猫咪抓住。

“东。。。东海。。。你要干什么。。。放下，放下。。。”李赫宰吓得动都不敢动。

“赫，我喜欢你。”

“这个我们好说，你，你别捏那么紧，我疼！”李赫宰脸都涨红了。

李东海脸微微一红，他因为过于紧张没有注意到自己的力道，把人捏的连一口气都不敢喘。他微微松了松手，缓缓低下头，  
“赫，我有经验的，你放心。”

于是乎，在李赫宰还来不及反抗的瞬间，他的小猫咪迅速将他还未完全苏醒的欲望一下含入口中。不知为何，李赫宰总是有一种自己曾经猫咪的小虎牙磕到过的既视感，因此紧张得不行。然而正如李东海所说的，这种紧张感很快就被那种原始的快感所代替，让他一瞬间抛下了原先所有的顾虑，对于李东海身体的欲望也就愈发的浓烈。于是，在李东海嘴暂时移开，抬头打探人表情的时刻，李赫宰一把将其抱起，让其坐在自己的大腿根，然后迅速脱去他的T恤，轻轻抚摸着他的皮肤。将吻落在他的锁骨，他的下颚，他的耳根，转而又向下，到胸脯然后含住那一点，轻轻舔弄。同时，纤长的手指也没闲着，探去人的身后开拓着。在人怀里的小猫咪，软的像一团棉花糖，甜甜的入口即化似的，娇娇怯怯地在人的胸前一点有一点地留下属于自己的印记。

“我爱你，哈，我爱你，赫，我爱你。”在指尖触及那一处时，李东海一下瘫软在李赫宰的怀里，断断续续地诉说着自己一直以来即使是变成了猫咪也从未淡却的对李赫宰的爱意。而这一份爱意、这一份我只爱你的痴迷足以让李赫宰失了神志，为之疯狂。

李赫宰一把推倒李东海，将他压在身体下一把挺进，一开始还稍微克制着，深深浅浅的，但李东海好听的呻吟似乎激发了李赫宰所有的兽性，让其像打桩机一般疯狂地撞击着，把他的声音撞成支离破碎的音节。而身下的人即使没有了亲吻、撩拨自己的力气，却依旧用一个又一个的音节，诉说着缠绵不断的爱意。不知为什么，这样的情景又好熟悉，一下子撞进李赫宰的脑海。他稍稍慢了一些下来，看着身下的人，将吻落下，啃咬，吮吸，舔舐。。。试图将脑内的图片甩去。他有些害怕，害怕自己的曾经是个风流成性的浪荡子，因为他现在只想拥有李东海一个，也希望曾经也是清清白白的，是由李东海开始。

李东海似乎是感受到了李赫宰的不安，他抬起手轻轻摸了摸李赫宰的后脖颈，然后将腿缠在人的腰上，笑了笑，  
“我是你的，你也是我的。”

说完，他搂着李赫宰的脖子，将人揽进自己的怀里，任由人喘着粗气继续，只是发出小小的呻吟。  
“什么都不要想，赫，我爱你，我知道，你也爱我。”他将吻，落在人的眉梢，眼角，鼻尖。。。然后抚摸着人的后背。身上的人越发的体贴，勤勤恳恳地一下又一下地刺激着李东海的那一点，甬道开始不规律地收缩，在又一波盖顶的快感袭来后，两人一同宣泄除了浓烈的欲望。李赫宰还赖在李东海的身体里不愿出来，  
“海海，我还想要，我还想。”

李东海笑着吻了吻人的嘴唇，即使是忘记了从前的一切，这个男人还依旧像从前一样赖皮，像从前一样似乎都不知道疲倦。这一下，他可以变成人多久呢？


End file.
